The American Health Foundation, with its well established and functional interdisciplinary team, expects to have continued impact on the solution of major environmental cancer problems ranging from specific items with widespread usage such as tobacco and cosmetics, and food products such as saccharin, to hazards affecting limited groups like shipyard workers. We also hope to continue to make fundamental contributions to the understanding on the mechanisms by which various environmental forces relate to human cancers through in vitro and in vivo studies. Our major efforts will continue to be a comprehensive program of research leading to the prevention of major human cancers.